choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q Zero
Choro-Q Zero (Japanese: チョロQゼロ) is an ongoing, high-end range of pullback toy cars first released in September of 2011. They are made as a product of the Tomytec brand, unlike previous Choro-Q cars before it, which were made as Takara-Tomy products. Compared to the standard cars, they cost more (usually over 1000 JPY), due to being produced as collectibles. As of current, there are ten volumes of cars released by, with an eleventh volume that is scheduled for release in 2017. Listings Vol. 1 'Normal' *Z-01a - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (Released 9/2011) *Z-02a - Toyota Soarer 2800GT (Brown) (Released 9/2011) *Z-02b - Toyota Soarer 2800GT (White) (Released 9/2011) *Z-03a - Nissan Caravan (Yellow) (Released 9/2011) *Z-03b - Nissan Caravan (Green) (Released 9/2011) *Z-04a - Honda City R (Red) (Released 9/2011) *Z-04b - Honda City R (Yellow) (Released 9/2011) 'Detail Up' *Z-01c - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (83rd Anniversary) (Released 1/2012) *Z-02c - Toyota Soarer 2800GT Limited (Egg White) (Released 1/2012) *Z-03c - Nissan Caravan (Orange) (Released 1/2012) *Z-04c - Honda City R (Blue) (Released 1/2012) 'Normal: New Colors' *Z-01b - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (White) (Released 2/2012) *Z-03d - Nissan Caravan (Blue) (Released 2/2012) *Z-02d - Toyota Soarer 2000VR Turbo (Red) (Released 2/2012) *Z-04d - Honda City R (Silver) (Released 2/2012) 'Black Emperor Specification' *Z-01d - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (Black) (Released 6/2012) *Z-02e - Toyota Soarer 2000VR Turbo (Black) (Released 6/2012) *Z-03e - Nissan Caravan (Black) (Released 6/2012) *Z-04e - Honda City R (Black) (Released 6/2012) 'Gold Specification' *Z-01e - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (Gold) (Released 12/2012) *Z-02f - Toyota Soarer 2800 GT (Gold) (Released 12/2012) *Z-03f - Nissan Caravan (Gold) (Released 12/2012) *Z-04f - Honda City R (Gold) (Released 12/2012) 'Choro-Q Zero 4th Anniversary' *Z-01f - Tomica Skyline Silhouette (Nissan PDC) (Released 9/2015) Vol. 2 'Normal' *Z-05a - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (Black) (Released 8/2012) *Z-05b - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (Red) (Released 8/2012) *Z-06a - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (Black/Silver) (Released 8/2012) *Z-06b - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (White) (Released 8/2012) *Z-07a - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (Green) (Released 8/2012) *Z-07b - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (Beige M) (Released 8/2012) *Z-08a - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR (Silver) (Released 8/2012) *Z-08b - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR (Red) (Released 8/2012) 'High Plating Specification' *Z-05c - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (High Plating) (Released 9/2012) *Z-06c - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (High Plating) (Released 9/2012) *Z-07c - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (High Plating) (Released 9/2012) *Z-08c - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR (High Plating) (Released 9/2012) 'Detail Up' *Z-05d - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (White) (Released 11/2012) *Z-06d - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (Red) (Released 11/2012) *Z-07d - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (Blue/White) (Released 11/2012) *Z-08d - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR Patrol Car (Released 11/2012) 'Normal: New Colors' *Z-05e - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (Gold) (Released 12/2012) *Z-06e - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (Silver) (Released 12/2012) *Z-07e - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (White) (Released 12/2012) *Z-08e - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR (Black) (Released 12/2012) 'HG' *Z-05f - Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo SV (Green) (Released 6/2015) *Z-06f - Toyota Corolla Levin GTV (White/Black) (Released 6/2015) *Z-07f - Mitsubishi Delica Star Wagon 4WD (Green/Beige) (Released 6/2015) *Z-08f - Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZR (Pearl White) (Released 6/2015) Vol. 3 'Normal' *Z-09a - Nissan Leaf (Light Blue) (Released 2/2013) *Z-09b - Nissan Leaf (Black) (Released 2/2013) *Z-10a - Toyota FJ Cruiser (Yellow) (Released 2/2013) *Z-10b - Toyota FJ Cruister (Blue) (Released 2/2013) *Z-11a - Toyota 86 GT (Red) (Released 2/2013) *Z-11b - Toyota 86 GT (Silver) (Released 2/2013) *Z-12a - Subaru BRZ (Blue) (Released 2/2013) *Z-12b - Subaru BRZ (White) (Released 2/2013) *Z-13a - Subaru Sambar (Blue) (Released 2/2013) *Z-13b - Subaru Sambar (Silver) (Released 2/2013) 'Detail Up' *Z-09c - Nissan Leaf Taxi (Eizen Traffic) (Released 3/2013) *Z-10c - Toyota FJ Cruiser (Beige/White Roof) (Released 3/2013) *Z-11c - Toyota 86 GT (GAZOO Racing livery) (Released 3/2013) *Z-12c - Subaru BZR (Black) (Released 3/2013) *Z-13c - Subaru Sambar (Red Hat colorway) (Released 2/2013) 'Specification Change' *Z-09d - Nissan Leaf with model charger (Red) (Released 8/2013) *Z-10d - Toyota FJ Cruiser (Orange/White Roof) (Released 8/2013) *Z-11d - Toyota 86 GT (Orange M) (Released 8/2013) *Z-12d - Subaru BZR (Silver) (Released 8/2013) *Z-13d - Subaru Sambar (Beige M) (Released 8/2013) 'Odoru Daisousasen The FINAL' *Z-09e - Odoru Daisousasen The FINAL Nissan Leaf (Released 4/2013) Vol. 4 'Normal' *Z-14a - Honda Life Step Van (Light Blue) (Released 5/2013) *Z-14b - Honda Life Step Van (Yellow) (Released 5/2013) *Z-15a - Datsun Truck (Blue) (Released 5/2013) *Z-15b - Datsun Truck (Orange) (Released 5/2013) *Z-16a - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT (Purple) (Released 5/2013) *Z-16b - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT (White) (Released 5/2013) *Z-17a - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX (Green) (Released 5/2013) *Z-17b - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX (Purple) (Released 5/2013) 'Detail Up' *Z-14c - Honda Life Step Van (Green/White Roof) (Released 9/2013) *Z-15c - Datsun Track (Yellow) (Released 9/2013) *Z-16c - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT (Green) (Released 9/2013) *Z-17c - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX (White) (Released 9/2013) 'Specification Change' *Z-14d - Honda Life Step Van (White) (Released 10/2013) *Z-15d - Datsun Truck (Nissan Service Car livery) (Released 10/2013) *Z-16d - Toyota Celica LB 2000 GT (Blue) (Released 10/2013) *Z-17d - Nissan Laurel 2000 SGX (Silver) (Released 10/2013) Vol. 5 'Normal' *Z-18a - Nissan Figaro (Green) (Released 11/2013) *Z-18b - Nissan Figaro (Brown) (Released 11/2013) *Z-19a - Toyota MR2 GT (Red) (Released 11/2013) *Z-19b - Toyota MR2 GT (Yellow) (Released 11/2013) *Z-20a - Suzuki Jimny (White) (Released 11/2013) *Z-20b - Suzuki Jimny (Gray M) (Released 11/2013) *Z-21a - Nissan President Sovereign VIP (Black) (Released 11/2013) *Z-21b - Nissan President Sovereign VIP (Silver) (Released 11/2013) 'Luxury' *Z-18c - Nissan Figaro (Light Blue) (Released 2/2014) *Z-19c - Toyota MR2 GT (White) (Released 2/2014) *Z-20c - Suzuki Jimny with roof carrier (Blue) (Released 2/2014) *Z-21c - Nissan President Sovereign VIP (Brown) (Released 2/2014) 'Specification Change' *Z-18d - Nissan Figaro (Gray) (Released 3/2014) *Z-19d - Toyota MR2 GT (Turquoise) (Released 3/2014) *Z-20d - Suzuki Jimny fire brigade car (Released 3/2014) *Z-21d - Nissan President Sovereign VIP (Blue) (Released 3/2014) 'Aibo x Nissan Figaro' *Z-18e - Aibo Nissan Figaro (Released 5/24/2014) Vol. 6 'Normal' *Z-22a - Toyota Prius (Green) (Released 5/2014) *Z-22b - Toyota Prius (Purple) (Released 5/2014) *Z-23a - Honda N-ONE (White) (Released 5/2014) *Z-23b - Honda N-ONE (Yellow) (Released 5/2014) *Z-24a - Crown Athlete (Pink) (Released 5/2014) *Z-24b - Crown Athlete (Black) (Released 5/2014) *Z-25a - Nissan NV 350 Caravan (Tiger Eye Brown) (Released 5/2014) *Z-25b - Nissan NV 350 Caravan (Silver) (Released 5/2014) 'Luxury' *Z-22c - Toyota Prius Japan Transportation taxi can (Released 10/2014) *Z-23c - Honda N-ONE (Blue/White Roof) (Released 10/2014) *Z-24c - Crown Athlete (Red) (Released 10/2014) *Z-25c - Nissan NV 350 Caravan accident processing vehicle (Released 10/2014) 'Specification Change' *Z-22d - Toyota Prius (Wine) (Released 11/2014) *Z-23d - Honda N-ONE (Red/optional grille) (Released 11/2014) *Z-24d - Crown Athlete (White) (Released 11/2014) *Z-25d - Nissan NV 350 Caravan toddler bus (Released 11/2014) 'Choro-Q Zero 4th Anniversary' *Z-23e - Honda N-ONE Cup Car (White) (Released 9/2015) *Z-23f - Honda N-ONE Cup Car (Pink) (Released 9/2015) 'New Specification' *Z-24e - Crown Athlete (Pink) (Released 9/2015) *Z-24f - Crown Athlete (Sky Blue) (Released 9/2015) *Z-24g - Crown Athlete (Wakakusa colorway) (Released 9/2015) Vol. 7 'Normal' *Z-26a - Fiat 500F (Red) (Released 12/2014) *Z-26b - Fiat 500F (Dark Blue) (Released 12/2014) *Z-27a - Alfa Romeo Julia Super (White) (Released 12/2014) *Z-27b - Alfa Romeo Julia Super (Green) (Released 12/2014) *Z-28a - Lancia Stratos HF (Red) (Released 12/2014) *Z-28b - Lancia Stratos HF (Yellow-Green) (Released 12/2014) *Z-29a - Fiat 500C (Light Blue) (Released 12/2014) *Z-29b - Fiat 500C (Yellow) (Released 12/2014) *Z-30a - Lancia Stratos Rally Type (Released 12/2014) 'Luxury' *Z-26c - Fiat 500F Police Car (Italy) (Released 2/2015) *Z-27c - Alfa Romeo Julia Super police car (Italy) (Released 2/2015) *Z-28c - Lancia Stratos HF (Blue) (Released 2/2015) *Z-29c - Fiat 500C police car (Australia) (Released 2/2015) *Z-30b - Lancia Stratos Rally (Released 2/2015) 'Specification Change' *Z-26d - Fiat 500F (White) (Released 3/2015) *Z-27d - Alfa Romeo Julia Super (Red) (Released 3/2015) *Z-28d - Lancia Stratos HF (Yellow) (Released 3/2015) *Z-29d - Fiat 500C (Red) (Released 3/2015) *Z-30d - Lancia Stratos Rally (Released 3/2015) Vol. 8 'Normal' *Z-31a - Volkswagen Type I (White) (Released 8/2015) *Z-31b - Volkswagen Type I (Red) (Released 8/2015) *Z-32a - Volkswagen Type III Variant (Blue) (Released 8/2015) *Z-32b - Volkswagen Type III Variant (Green) (Released 8/2015) *Z-33a - Volkswagen Delivery Van (Orange) (Released 8/2015) *Z-33b - Volkswagen Delivery Van (Blue) (Released 8/2015) *Z-34a - Volkswagen Golf I (Yellow) (Released 8/2015) *Z-34b - Volkswagen Golf I (Brown) (Released 8/2015) *Z-35a - Volkswagen Microbus (Red/White Roof) (Released 8/2015) *Z-35b - Volkswagen Microbus (Green/White Roof) (Released 8/2015) 'HG' *Z-31c - Volkswagen Type I Police Car (Released 12/2015) *Z-32c - Volkswagen Type III Variant firefighting (Released 12/2015) *Z-33c - Volkswagen Delivery Van (NGK International Racing Service) (Released 12/2015) *Z-34c - Volkswagen Golf I Police (Released 12/2015) *Z-35c - Volkswagen Microbus (Released 12/2015) 'New Specification' *Z-31d - Volkswagen Type I (Light Blue) (Released 12/2015) *Z-32d - Volkswagen Type III (Red) (Released 12/2015) *Z-33d - Volkswagen Delivery Van (Beige) (Released 12/2015) *Z-34d - Volkswagen Golf I (Yellow-Green) (Released 12/2015) *Z-35d - Volkswagen Microbus (White/Blue) (Released 12/2015) Vol. 9 'HG' *Z-36a - Nissan Skyline 2000 Turbo GT (Silver) (Released 1/2016) *Z-36b - Nissan Skyline 2000 Turbo GT (Red) (Released 1/2016) *Z-37a - Nissan Cedric GX (Green) (Released 1/2016) *Z-38a - Nissan Cedric Standard (Light Blue) (Released 1/2016) 'Seibu Keisatsu' *Seibu Keisatsu Z01 - Gazelle (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z02 - Machine X (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z03 - Cedric STD Police Car (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z04 - Cedric STD undercover (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z05 - Cedric GL Police Car (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z06 - Cedric GL undercover (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z07 - Laurel Police Car (Released 1/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z08 - Machine RS (Released 5/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z09 - Machine RS-1 (Released 5/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z10 - Machine RS-2 (Released 5/2016) *Seibu Keisatsu Z11 - Machine RS-3 (Released 5/2016) *Western Police Z12 - Cedric 430 Police Car (Released 6/2016) *Western Police Z13 - Cedric 430 undercover (Released 6/2016) Vol. 10 'HG' *Z-39a - Nissan GT-R 2014 Model (Silver) (Released 2/2016) *Z-39b - Nissan GT-R 2014 Model (Navy) (Released 2/2016) *Z-40a - Nissan Leopard Ultima (White) (Released 2/2016) *Z-40b - Nissan Leopard 3.0 Ultima (previous term model) (Red) (Released 7/2016) *Z-41a - Nissan Leopard Ultima Turbo (Biege) (Released 2/2016) *Z-41b - Nissan Leopard Ultima Turbo (late type) (White) (Released 7/2016) *Z-42a - Nissan Cefiro (Light Blue) (Released 2/2016) *Z-42b - Nissan Cefiro (White) (Released 7/2016) *Z-43a - Nissan Cedric SGL (Brown) (Released 6/2016) *Z-44a - Nissan Gloria SGL (Silver) (Released 6/2016) 'Abunai Deka' *Abunai Deka Z01 - Nissan GT-R 2014 (Red) (Released 2/2016) *Abunai Deka Z02 - Leopard (Gold) (Released 2/2016) *Abunai Deka Z03 - Leopard Altima Turbo (Navy) (Released 2/2016) *Abunai Deka Z04 - Cefiro (Green) (Released 2/2016) *Abunai Deka Z05 - Gloria Gran Turismo SV (Black) (Released 2/2016) *Abunai Deka Z06 - Leopard XS-II (Navy Blue) (Released 3/2016) *Abunai Deka Z07 - Leopard Ultima (Gold) (Released 3/2016) *Abunai Deka Z08 - Cedric Harbor No. 7 (Released 7/2016) *Abunai Deka Z09 - Leopard Harbor No. 3 (Navy) (Released 7/2016) Vol. 11 (Upcoming) (NOTE: Contains products that are officially licensed by Renault) *Z-45a - Renault 4 Fourgonnette (Light Blue) (To be released 2/2017) *Z-46a - Renault 4 Fourgonnette (Orange) (To be released 3/2017) *Z-47a - Renault Kangoo Zen (Yellow) (To be released 2/2017) *Z-48a - Renault Kangoo Activ (Purple) (To be released 3/2017) *Z-49a - Alpine Renault A110 (Blue) (To be released 2/2017) *Z-49b - Alpine Renault A110 (White) (To be released 3/2017) *Z-50a - Renault 5 Turbo (Red) (To be released 2/2017) *Z-50b - Renault 5 Turbo (Blue) (To be released 3/2017) *Z-51a - Alpine Renault A110 Rally (To be released 2/2017) *Z-52a - Renault 5 Turbo Rally (To be released 3/2017) Trivia *''Choro-Q Zero'' gets its name from the fact that it goes back to the francise's roots in the 1980s with an emphasis on the classics, coin holders and all. As the years passed, more modern cars would be added to the line-up. Gallery Vol. 1 CQZeroProtos.jpg|Prototypes CQZeroZ01a.jpg|Z-01a - Tomica Skyline Silhouette CQZeroZ02a&b.jpg|Z-02a and Z-02b - Toyota Soarer 2800GT CQZeroZ03a&b.jpg|Z-03a and Z-03b - Nissan Caravan CQZeroZ04a&b.jpg|Z-04a and Z-04b - Honda City R External Links *Choro-Q Zero page on the Tomytec official minicar website (Japanese) *Japanese Nostalgic Car article on the announcement of Choro-Q Zero Category:Toyline Category:Real life (toyline)